


♦ Something for the Pain

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Dean Winchester, Doctor Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take me higher than I've ever been<br/>Take me down and back again<br/>Come to me, be my disguise<br/>Open your coat, let me crawl inside”</p><p>Bon Jovi – Something for the Pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Story Town

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a dream about this story - sort of - and I simply couldn't help but writing it. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, since I started it today, but damn me if I don't finish this, because, really, I love this plot. The name of the story is a Bon Jovi song that in my opinion just suits the story perfectly, and the name of the chapter is also a Bon Jovi song that I thought to roll with what's written here. I hope you guys enjoy reading this first chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! :D

Castiel just couldn’t comprehend why it happened. After everything he had been through, that was the reward he got? God damn it, he had worked so hard for this promotion! Not that he needed the extra money, his financial state was actually pretty good, but that wasn’t the question here. The blue-eyed doctor had been working at Saint Calhoun Hospital for three years now and he was pretty good as the surgeon’s assistant, but what he really wanted was to be the head of his department. And he knew he was qualified for the job, so why give it to the man who had proclaimed himself Castiel’s enemy, Raphael?

He didn’t know, and he couldn’t understand. Perhaps it would be better if he didn’t actually, since the raven haired would then kill himself over reasons he thought he was a better choice. Yes, aside from hating Castiel with everything he had, Raphael was very competent at what he did, but even so, it was just not fair. Castiel had lost count of how many times he had worked the night shift or even doubled them sometimes, only so he could get the post, but that’s just the way life is, isn’t it? You work your face off and you still don’t get what you wanted.

Sighing, Castiel closed his office. Once again he had doubled his shift, and hadn’t gone home ever since the night before, which was pretty impressive if you asked him, since, checking his clock, he could see it was already three in the morning. When he wasn’t needed at the surgery room, Castiel stayed at the emergency room, and that was what he had been doing for the last four hours. Exhausting was the only word he could find to describe the task; he didn’t even remember anymore how many children had come and gone, vomiting, or coughing, or sneezing. And he still loved it, because he was the one to make them walk away feeling better.

That had been the main reason why Castiel chose to be a doctor: to help people. He found it exhilarating to know he could save lives, like he had done a feel times already. As in any profession, though, it also had its bad sides, for example when someone died at the surgery table, but, luckily, it had never happened while he was inside the room, and he simply couldn’t begin to express on words how grateful he was for that fact.

Coughing because of a slight itchiness on his throat, Castiel walked to the outside, thanking whoever was up there that Raphael didn’t seem to be anywhere near. He wasn’t exactly ready to deal with his co-worker telling him how much better than Castiel he was at their job. Well, apparently he was right anyway, considering the fact that he got the promotion and Castiel didn’t. No, no time to think like that. Castiel was good at what he did, he knew that. It was just the sleep trying to cloud his thoughts.

“Castiel!” came a female voice from behind him, pulling the doctor away from his inner dialogue.

Turning around, Castiel slightly tilted his head to the side, the running form of his best friend, Ruby, approaching him. They met when Castiel first got the job, and quickly became friends, even if at first Ruby tried to hit on him, only stopping when he, as politely as he could, explained that he was gay, and therefore couldn’t show any physical interest on her.

“Hello Ruby,” he greeted her with a tired smile, wanting more than anything to go home. Damn the time he decided to come on feet only because the light that told him he should take his car to the mechanic was on.

She stopped in front of him, panting a little and squeezing his shoulder so that she could regain her balance. Castiel looked away as a small blush crept into his cheeks. No matter that he was exclusively interested in men, he still had absolutely no kind of social skills.

Noticing the moment made him a little uncomfortable, Ruby let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes. “Just needing some support,” she explained. After being able to speak again, she added with a soothing little smile of her own, “I heard about Raphael and I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry. I have no idea why Anna would give the job to that son of a bitch.”

Anna Milton was their superior, the surgeon who Castiel assisted. She was an incredible doctor, and watching her work was similar to being touched by an Angel, if that was even possible. Some people said she and Castiel looked alike, and sometimes asked if they were siblings, or related in any way. They would always laugh about it during the coffee break. What raised another question within Castiel; he was way closer to Anna, and still she hadn’t given him the job. Biting his lower lip, he realized that was being professional, not allowing your relationships to come before your work.

“Raphael is as good a doctor as I am, I don’t see why she wouldn’t,” Castiel said, a little self-deprecatingly. And there he was again, talking little of himself. It was a flaw he had always had, one that had made him lose his first girlfriend, Meg, back at High School, when he still didn’t know about his feelings towards men.

Scoffing and waving him off, Ruby straightened herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest because of the cold air of the night. “Yeah, right. Well, I’m sure she’ll come around eventually,” she assured with a short not. “I’m guessing you’re not coming to the ceremony on Sunday, am I right?”

Of course. The ceremony. Because it wasn’t good enough to stomp on Castiel’s ego, there had to be a party to celebrate its crashing as well. Every time someone got promoted at St. Calhoun, the heads of the Hospital would make an event to congratulate their employee, especially if it were a post of such importance as the one he had just lost was.

“Yes, you are right,” the blue-eyed man affirmed, trying to laugh at the situation, even if the shy movement didn’t reach his eyes. He just wasn’t good at faking his feelings, or any kind of action. When he was thirteen, his art teacher had told him he’d better study enough to become a doctor, because the acting career was definitely out of his league.

Ruby looked back at the entrance of the building, seeing the emergency room as crowded as always. “I’ll see you on Monday, then,” the brunette said, kissing Castiel’s cheek before strolling back to her post inside St. Calhoun. Castiel made sure she was safe inside, and only then continued his walk.

His house wasn’t that far from the Hospital, but it was a walk long enough to get him thinking about his life until the moment. Generally, he was happy with it, even if sometimes it was a little lonely to stay home by himself, since he had grown up with his four siblings, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Rachel, who were now successful at the top of their respective careers.

The only ones who still talked to him were Gabriel and Rachel because of his telling his parents he was gay. Nobody said anything about the matter once he came out to them, but, slowly, as if they thought he wouldn’t notice it, they drifted away, contacting him first once a month, then on holidays, then his birthday, and finally, they simply stopped calling. Or Castiel stopped answering, he didn’t remember anymore.

But not Gabriel and Rachel. No, they stood up for him, like they had always done while they grew up. He would never forget how many times they covered him up so that he could go to a school party at night, or visit his current boyfriend. Not that he had had many, but anyway. Even during college they still emailed each other, and went to visit him on his birthday and sometimes Christmas. Those were the best days for him, when he could see his real family enjoying spending time with him.

Perhaps he should call them one of those days, ask them how they were doing, or maybe invite them over. He wasn’t sure if they would be able to get away from their jobs even if only for a day, but it was worth a try. Those were the thoughts occurring his mind when he passed by an abandoned house that marked three blocks away from his home. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he realized that soon he would be taking the shower his body was craving for.

Obviously that was why he heard sounds inside the house. He stopped dead on his tracks, his breathing slightly increasing. The young doctor had passed by that place so many times that it was almost a sin the fact that it only manifested any kind of sign of life now. Castiel could simply continue walking down the street, doing exactly what his shaky hands were begging him to, but his brain had already decided something else entirely.

Damning the time his great-grandfather decided to be a hunter, Castiel entered the place.

**-~-**

You might not believe it right now, but Dean Winchester was fucking lucky. Well, at least he used to be when he was alive. Now that he was a demon possessing his own body – really how twisted was that? –? Well, things were a little different. Where should he start explaining it? Perhaps his death was as good as a beginning as any.

It happened three years before the present moment, on his twentieth-nine birthday. He was walking back from his job at the Singer Salvage Yard at some time during the night when a car hit him and he blacked out, only waking up already being tortured in fucking Hell; literally. Two days later – which was actually a much bigger period in Hell time, even if he couldn’t remember exactly how much –, someone opened the gates of Hell, because yes, the thing was closed with fucking gates, and he quickly found a way out, although he didn’t know which way was that.

The first thing he looked for was his body and, thankfully, what was still…Wearable. A little filthy and dirty, but good enough. He still didn’t understand how only two days in Hell had turned him into a demon; still, apparently his understanding or not was pointless, since it did happen, and it was fucking awesome, even though it had its bad sides. Like how he couldn’t exactly distinguish feelings anymore. Of course he still had sex with as many women – and a few men – as he pleased, and yes, it was pleasurable as always, but…That was it. He couldn’t fall for anyone, and it was a little bit annoying. Even if it were damn right amazing to bang a total strange he sometimes didn’t even know the name of, he still liked it better when he had someone. He didn’t allow the thought to bother him for long, though, since he was what he was, and he was fine with it; nothing had changed aside the feelings thing.

Turned out his brother Sam was the guy who opened the gates. Thing was that the kid was a little genius, and wanted so bad for Dean to come back, that he went after some way to do so himself, but only did it once he was sure his brother would be the only one to get out, what explained why Dean had seen a few other demons and souls trying an escape as well, although they couldn’t get past the door. He remembered that it almost made him give up, but he was a Winchester, and Winchesters never give up, so he wouldn’t either.

That whole story about the opening and his leaving was explained to him a week after his escape, when he decided to look for Sam. The older man simply knew his brother would be the only one to understand him. And he was, because of afore mentioned reasons. Dean still laughed about how he asked Sam if he would never get old and continue to be his sexy ass, what had made Sam roll his eyes and say that the spell didn’t work like that. He would grow older, yes, they just didn’t know if he would die.

After discussing that topic, they decided to make a few tests, like cutting Dean’s skin to see if it made him feel any pain. It didn’t, although the feeling was a little uncomfortable. Sam read on the book that there wasn’t such thing as a knife that could kill him, but holy water would make his skin burn, and he could die poisoned by it, if the right quantity was ingested, what, pretty fucking obviously, made Dean roll around and laugh his lungs out. Only at Sam’s insistence and saying he wouldn’t open the gates twice for him, did the older man promised him that he wouldn’t get near it.

His life went back to normal after it. It wasn’t hard to explain things to Bobby, since he had actually helped Sam look for the right spell, and so his job at least was guaranteed. And that was about it. He didn’t have any other family to tell his story, only a girlfriend about who he couldn’t care anymore. Sam said it was strange, because they had been living together for a year now, and were apparently going to get married soon. At Dean’s shrug, though, they decided to leave it be. Sometimes she would come over the garage to say hi to Bobby, and Dean always hid himself inside the car he was currently working on. Believe it you or not, it worked every single fucking time.

So yes, Dean Winchester was as lucky as the next guy, but at the current moment, his Angel – ha! A demon having a guardian Angel! –, protector, or whatever, seemed to be too tired, because the guy he had picked up at the bar that night ended up being someone trying to kill him. Damn the time he decided to be bisexual!

What raises another question: why the fuck were there people trying to kill him? He knew demons were supposed to kill people and make them their little pets, but for the love of God, couldn’t they see Dean wasn’t like that? What, they had never heard of a demon that came back and tried to live his or her life like a normal person? He couldn’t be the first one, goddammit!

Sam said they were called hunters, and that was just mean, okay? Dean wasn’t some kind of animal to be hunted by stupid assholes who had nothing better to do with their lives. Like Lisa, the ex-girlfriend, Dean had kissed his demonic ways goodbye as soon as he left Hell, not once having touched another human – _a_ human, that is – in a harmful way. Well, unless they asked him to, but that was subject for the confinement of his bedroom walls.

And that was the reason why he currently found himself inside an abandoned house on Second Avenue, more than a few blocks away from the bar where he had picked…Uh…Well, the guy up. The house was fucking creepy, and he had hesitated a whole freaking lot before making his way inside, who would’ve said upstairs. Because no, it wasn’t enough for Creepy House to be a one-floor thing, of course not.

But eventually he had done it, when he heard a very distinct, “There’s nowhere to hide, Dean, I’m coming to get you!” followed by a maniac laugh. And Dean was supposed to be the demon on the story. Damn it, he should really start to pick his one night stands better. Fortunately, though, the guy apparently didn’t enter the place, and Dean liked to think that he was afraid of doing so.

He stayed quietly put inside an old bedroom, and looking at a cracked mirror, he realized his eyes had turned black. Fuck, that only happened against his will when he was a scared as shit, and that was saying a lot. Automatically, Dean started praying for his guardian Angel, like he used to do when he was little, because his mother had said Angels were watching over him. Yeah, he did know it was _really_ twisted to see a demon praying for an Angel, but right now he couldn’t give a shit.

The Angel had probably gotten out of his stupor, because the house was silent for a long time. But then there was a noise downstairs and Dean realized he was just playing with him, the little fucker. Taking a deep breath and not stopping his low Latin chants – he had learned Latin in Hell, how cool was that?! –, the demon got out of the bedroom slowly, trying to stop his feet from making any noise, even if his breathing was betraying him.

“Hello?” spoke a voice somewhere close to the main door.

Frowning, Dean realized the voice didn’t belong to the guy who was hunting him, although it was also male. And fucking sexy, may he add. As silently as he could, he looked from above the handrail on the top of the stairs. The wood cracked lightly beneath his feet, but aside from that, he was miraculously successful at keeping it down. The man was walking almost as slowly as Dean had been, looking everywhere around him, as if he had just left to get the bane and when he came back the cockroach wasn’t there anymore.

It was kind of funny to see him, his messy raven hair the only of his features that was visible in the dark. Looking from a safe distance, he didn’t seem to be dangerous, but neither did the other guy, so Dean had no fucking idea why his stupid brain reacted the way it did.

“Who are you?” the demon asked, trying not to look at the man, since he wasn’t sure if his eyes were back to normal or not.

A loud yelp could be heard as soon as Dean started talking, followed by a loud crash of something falling to the ground. The blonde felt compelled to go downstairs and help the man, but the thing could be a suitcase with office papers as much as with objects especially designed to kill demons or whatever the Hell the guy was hunting, so Dean decided it would be safer to stay where he was.

“My name is Castiel Novak, I’m a doctor,” came the reply.

Dean actually shuddered from that. Last time someone told him they were a doctor, ‘someone’ was a demon with a very point knife soaked on Dean’s blood, so he was pretty sure he never wanted to hear that again.

“What kind of doctor?” Dean pressed further.

This time the answer took longer to be heard, and so, making sure that his eyes were green again by looking back at the broken mirror without moving an inch, Dean turned around to see Castiel Novak, the doctor. He was looking up at him, and the demon had to inhale sharply because, his eyes? Holy motherfucking shit. Dean had never seen eyes like that, and was absolute certain that he wouldn’t every again, so blue and shiny they were.

Castiel stared back at him, probably studying Dean’s form, but looking specifically into his eyes, what made the blonde more than a little uncomfortable, what he probably realized after a moment, since he looked away and cleared his throat, finishing collecting the papers that had fallen from his suitcase and standing up.

“I’m a surgeon assistant, but I also take shifts at the emergency room,” he said, tilting his head to the side in a way that made Dean squint his eyes a little. “Who are you?”

The question actually caused a shiver to the green-eyed man’s spine, because the words didn’t sound simple, vain, or even interested and curious. No, they sounded as if Castiel really wanted to know the answer, like he craved for it.

Swallowing, Dean ran a hand on the back of his neck, a little embarrassed from all the attention. “You can call me Dean,” he offered simply, certain that adding something like ‘I’m a demon, nice to meet you’ wouldn’t be exactly a good start for a possible friendship.

Wait, what?

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted, and this time he had a smile painting his lips as he again stared into Dean’s soul before looking around and adding, “Do you live here?”

Laughing a little, Dean shook his head and decided it wouldn’t do much harm if he approached Castiel if only in the slightest, reaching the center of the stairway before stopping and leaning against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Nah, I was just running away from a lunatic,” the green-eyed said, regretting the words as soon as they were out.

What the actual fuck? Why in the Hell was he telling Castiel that? What if he were a hunter disguised as a surgeon assistant, or whatever the Hell he said he was? Too many questions, Dean, way too many questions.

Surprising him though, Castiel joined his laugh. “A robber, I suppose?” he inquired, holding his suitcase in front of his body.

Something in Castiel’s laugh made Dean want to approach him even more, as if he were a prey being attracted by its hunter’s scent. And fuck, the possibility wouldn’t even be that weird, considering everything that had happened to him. Without giving himself a moment longer to think, Dean walked the final steps, feeling Castiel’s eyes pulling him closer, begging him to just touch him somehow, and the Winchester would be damned if he didn’t answer that request.

He closed the final distance between them, never leaving the man’s gaze. Sometime during the last steps, Dean realized Castiel was also approaching him, as if, crazy as it might sound, Dean also had some kind of Magnet that attracted him. It was unimaginable, the amount of things the demon was already planning on doing to the raven haired doctor, and fuck it if he didn’t know Castiel would enjoy it just as much as he would. The words were written in his eyes, as if they told him to just ravish him, corrupt him.

“S-Something like that,” Dean confirmed with a small nod. He realized then that his hands were itching to just touch and take and _own_. And Castiel seemed onboard with the plan, since he wasn’t even trying to back away, his mouth slightly opened like he was trying to find the words, but simply couldn’t get them out.

Of course that was when they heard a devious-like laugh from the outside. Dean’s eyes flare opened and he took Castiel’s hand before the blue-eyed could do anything to stop him. Not that Dean thought he would, but anyway. As fast as he could, he led them back upstairs, wincing when Castiel let his suitcase fall from the strength Dean was pulling at him. He didn’t stop until they were inside the farthest room from the stairway, apparently some kind of old and dusty library.

“Oh, Dean! I’m home!” the guy’s voice said as a sound of a door being kicked opened could be heard.

Cursing under his breath, the demon let go of Castiel’s hand and turned to the door of the room they were currently inside to try and lock it. It didn’t work, since he had no key and he could only unlock things that easily. As the beating of his heart started to increase, he turned on his heels to apologize to Castiel for bringing him into that situation, but once he found the man looking like he had been glue to a broken bookshelf, Dean realized his eyes must have changed. Well, shit.

“Fuck, Cas, I can explain!” he assured, but the footsteps outside on the stairway made him flinch before he could say anything.

That was it. Dean was going to die, and he would take Castiel back down with him because he had been stupid enough to not only interact with him while being hunted, but also drag him to ‘safety’ as well. Damn it, if at least he had let Castiel downstairs, the guy might think he was just some curious citizen or a hunter like him and leave him alone. Swallowing, the demon leaned against the door, trying to stop the guy from coming inside, realizing after only a second that wasn’t a good idea, since he could decide to stab the wood or something like that.

“Y-You’re…You’re a demon,” Castiel said, but he didn’t sound afraid, only surprised, as if he weren’t expecting something like Dean, who acted like a normal guy, to be a creature supposed to be mythical.

Hold on a fucking second right there. If demons were supposed to be mythical, how the Hell did Castiel Dean was one just because his eyes had changed? Holy shit, he was hunter. Holy shit, Dean was trapped inside a house with two hunters, one of them being right in front of him. “You’re a hunter!” Dean accused, although he wasn’t sure if he were speaking English or Latin anymore.

Castiel moved then, shaking his head ferociously and approaching Dean a little. “No, no! My great-grandfather was one, but I am not; I’m a doctor, as I said. Dean, you have to get us out of here,” he nearly pleaded, so close that the demon could feel his breath against his skin.

As if Castiel had just told him to vanish out of thin air, Dean frowned at him, flinching again when the footsteps reached the top of the stairs. “I don’t know how!” the blonde said, the fear as clear as the light of day on his voice.

His heart felt like it was going to explode, and he couldn’t stand still, since his legs and arms wouldn’t start shaking. A hand touching his shoulder made his eyes opened widely and he looked a little lower from his eye level to see Castiel gazing at him seriously. “Teleport us, Dean, you can do it.”

What fucking part of how Dean didn’t have a fucking clue on how to do that didn’t Castiel understand? Teleport them? What the Hell, was he freaking stoned? “Cas, you’re crazy, I can’t do that,” Dean told him, closing his hands in fists by his side.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, you black-eyed bitch!” the hunter outside said in an amused tune.

It was obvious that he was playing with them, since they were making noise enough to be heard from Mars. But still the sounds of opening and closing doors were still easily heard as he teased them, playing some fucking twisted game of hide and seek. “Yes, you can Dean, every demon can do it, and if you don’t find out how on the next few seconds, we are not going to survive this,” Castiel said, squeezing his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean was completely freaking out, his head turning at every little sound from the hallway to the library. “I’ve never done that,” he tried again, his limbs shaking a little less from the soothing touch of Castiel’s hand. “I have no idea how to even start, I…” the demon trailed off, not knowing how to say that he was sorry for getting them killed.

The footsteps approached the door they were close to and Dean heard a hand falling on the knob, but not twisting it. Castiel pressed harder, sinking his nails on Dean’s skin to get his attention. “Focus, Dean!” he yelled.

“I’m going to count from ten to give you guys some time to chat, how about that?” the hunter teased, laughing as if he had hit the mother lode. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…”

Looking at the blue-eyed man in front of him, Dean continued to shake his head, knowing his black eyes wouldn’t allow him to show any kind of emotion. “I can’t!”

“Five…”

“Do it, Dean!” Castiel yelled in desperation, his breathing getting heavy and scattered as he tried to make the demon understand how important that was. As if he didn’t know that!

“Four…”

“How?!” Dean asked, trying to find some way to turn on a switch on his brain that can turn him into black smoke.

“Three…”

Why couldn’t he fucking stop counting?!

“I don’t know, just do it, it’s in you!” the raven haired assured, as if he believed in Dean to take them out of there with everything in him.

 “Two…”

Dean slapped his forehead to wake his brain up, but it didn’t help.

“Believe me, it fucking isn’t!” he screamed, his frustration making his voice sound a little rougher and darker than normal.

“One.”

Castiel’s eyes opened widely, and Dean could see them getting a little watery. Oh fuck no, don’t make him cry!

“Dean!” he pleaded one last time.

“Shit.”

Dean closed his eyes and pulled Castiel into his arms as the doorknob turned.


	2. Light Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have a light, can you make me feel alright  
> There's plenty of light to go around  
> If you think it's right when you hit me to the ground  
> Well light me up when I'm down"
> 
> The Pretty Reckless - Light Me Up

Castiel didn’t want to open his eyes. Being held against Dean by his strong arms was making him feel safe, and feeling helpless in the face of death was the last thing the young doctor wanted at the moment, especially when Dean’s scent was so wonderful and perfect. Okay, so perhaps he was a demon, so what? It wasn’t like he acted as such. He had been so unsure when he first talked to Castiel, so curious when he approached him, so scared when that psycho was getting close to them, and all the time so…Human.

And then there was that little moment back at the main entrance. Dean walked with such firm steps towards Castiel, as if he knew exactly what he wanted and he would take it. Also, the blue-eyed man was head over heels on the plan of handing himself over to the demon, pleasure every single one of his most secret desires. It was so anguishing feeling like that, like he didn’t even care if Dean would kill him, as long as he touched him.

During those few seconds Castiel didn’t think about that, but would Dean do it? Would he kill him? By the way his arms were embracing Castiel protectively, he didn’t think so. Damn it, Dean was choosing to protect Castiel over himself, what other proves did he really need? None; absolutely none. Dean didn’t threaten Castiel during a single second while they talked, and yes, of course the raven haired was more than a little surprise when his eyes turned black, but he never felt afraid. Actually, it was quite the opposite. He felt safe with Dean, what was completely nonsense. Aside from the fact that Castiel simply had no people skills at all, they had just met, there was no way he could feel that way for the demon. Was there?

As slowly as he dared, Castiel cracked one eye opened, find his forehead placed against Dean’s chest and his fingers tightly curled on his leather jacket. Both of their breathings were a little rushed yet, but there wasn’t anyone trying to kill them, and so Castiel slightly turned his head to look around, his beating heart calming down as he realized they were inside a well decorated apartment. He had no idea where Dean had teleported them to, although the simple fact that he actually managed to do it was enough to make Castiel smile.

“You did it,” he announced, still refusing to move away.

Apparently, Dean had the same idea, since he simply raised his head, which had been leaning against Castiel’s own, and let out a small laugh of amusement, as if he never thought he would be able to actually do it. In fact, for a moment, Castiel thought the same, but the doubt didn’t linger for more than a hint of a second. The way he already trusted Dean with his life – literally – was scaring, to say the least.

“I did it,” Dean repeated. “We’re home!”

The demon’s arms became tighter around Castiel as Dean spun him around. Castiel yelped at the sudden movement, definitely not expecting that, but laughing with him and sliding his arms to his neck so he could have more support. They were safe! And neither of them had a single scratch, what was even better.

Once Dean put him down and met his gaze with a thousand watts smile, Castiel couldn’t do anything but grin back at him, actually loving the fact that his eyes were back to that wonderful green tone that had Castiel caught in a trances back at the abandoned house. Remembering the incident, the slightly smaller man cleared his throat, moving slightly away from Dean and looking at the side as his cheeks reddened.

He caught, with the corner of his eyes, the small frowning that worried the center of Dean’s eyebrows, as if he couldn’t comprehend why in the world Castiel would do such an outrageous thing as moving away. Believe him, it’s not like he wanted to – definitely not like that –, but he was still uncertain about everything happening so fast between them. Sure, they had been through a near-death experience together, and that certainly brought people closer; yet, no matter how much his body seemed to like being around Dean, it was difficult for his shy personality to do so that openly that fast.

“I think I owe you an explanation, huh?” the blonde man said, running a hand through his hair in a way Castiel’s mind begged him not to do it again.

His body thought differently, obviously, but he decided to listen to his mind, since it was a lot easier. “I would like that, please,” he affirmed, crossing his arms in front of his chest because of the cold air that invaded the room. Unfortunately Castiel had chosen that day to forget his trench coat home, and he shivered lightly.

A rough movement from his right, to where Dean was walking, made Castiel look toward it to see the demon taking his jacket off before handing it to the smaller man. He was about to complain, say it was nothing he couldn’t handle, but Dean threw him a look that couldn’t be described as anything but deadly, so he simply thanked him in a low voice and slid his arms inside the sleeves, controlling himself not to inhale the smell that was surely a mixture of cinnamon and whiskey.

Sitting in an armchair, Dean pointed the couch for Castiel to do the same. Hesitantly, the man obeyed him, choosing a spot right in front of Dean so that he could have a perfect vision of his perfect bone structure. He wondered whose body this was, and if he would have any shots with a guy like this, even as a one night stand. Perhaps that was why his body was reacting so differently about Dean, because of the beautiful man he had chosen to possess.

The words seemed wrong when Castiel thought about them. Even if tried his hardest, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to imagine Dean torturing or killing someone. Had he done it? Did he want to do it? Would he do it? Maybe he had fooled Castiel until now, and would reveal to have been looking for a new victim. Nonsense; Dean wasn’t that type of guy. Was he?

“My name’s Dean Winchester, and yeah, that’s my real name, like, not the guy’s I’m possessing. Well, actually it is, since I’m possessing myself, but anyway. Are you with me so far?” Dean started, looking at Castiel expectantly.

Castiel’s expression was probably the funniest thing ever, because Dean laughed at him and shook his head, as if he found the blue-eyed man’s lack of understanding amusing. Well, he was a demon, and normally demons did enjoy things humans couldn’t comprehend as a whole.

Smiling at him, Dean continued, “Sorry, I’ll go slower. Basically, I died on my twentieth-nine birthday, three years ago, and went to Hell for two days on Earth time, but believe me, it was still a bitch. My brother, Sam, was kind of crazy and decided to find a spell to get me away from the pit, and since it had been only a little time, I went after my real body. Yeah, I know, sort of disgusting, but better than possessing some poor bastard, if you ask me. Well, moving on, things have been pretty much the same, aside the fact that I can’t fall for anyone. That is…”

For some reason, the green-eyed demon bit at his lips, as if he were nervous about something. Castiel didn’t know about Dean, but he was pretty nervous, yeah. Did Dean actually say he couldn’t fall in love for anyone? How was that possible? Of course most demons didn’t have any kind of emotion aside from lust and rage, but…Well, it was a little difficult to process, especially the part where no, Castiel wouldn’t have a shot with this guy, because apparently he was dead.

“Can’t fall in love?” Castiel asked, utterly ignoring the fact that his heart decided to beat a little fast as he questioned Dean.

His words, though, only made the demon laugh harder, this time actually throwing his head back and wiping at his eyes. “I tell you I went to Hell and back and that’s the part you’re concerned about? You’re really something, Cas,” he said with that same smile that made Castiel’s chest feel a little tighter.

As quickly as he could, Castiel tried to pretend he hadn’t meant that; that the words just slipped accidently from his too big mouth. “I’m sorry, I was just curious,” the man offered, and it wasn’t a complete lie, he truly was curious about everything concerning Dean and the ones involved with him. Damn it, that’s not what he was supposed to think, even if it were true.

Shrugging as if they were talking about the weather – don’t feel offend, Castiel, he told himself, he can’t feel it –, Dean looked down, avoiding Castiel’s gaze. “Apparently I had a girlfriend who I was about to marry, but when I came back I simply couldn’t care about her anymore,” Dean explained further.

Awesome. Castiel managed to feel attracted to the only demon who acted like a human and he turned out to be straight. Of course he was straight, will you just look at him? “Oh, I see,” the blue-eyed let out, frowning slightly before continuing, “I’m sorry, I think.”

Probably realizing Castiel was – more than – a little disappointed, Dean continued his story. “I don’t really care, but I’m sorry for her, I guess. Maybe. As you could see back at the house, it’s not like I’m mourning over it,” he finished, throwing a wink at Castiel.

If the raven haired doctor had been drinking something, he would have surely spat it on Dean’s face accidently, because that wink? It made Castiel melt from head to toes, and he had to keep himself under control not to throw himself at Dean’s feet and beg him to just touch him, God damn it!

“W-What do you mean?” Castiel managed to get out, although his voice sounded a little weak and perhaps a bit smaller. Had Dean meant what Castiel though he meant? That he had in fact flirted with the hunter who was trying to kill them? Because, really, no matter how crazy that sounded, Castiel would be immensely thankful, if that were the truth.

Licking at his lips like he were embarrassed of his actions, Dean laughed a little. “I, uh, I had just picked the guy up at a bar, but as soon as we got away of public eyes, he started chasing me. And damn it, did that guy run!”

Wait, was Dean telling him that he was also attracted to men? Did Castiel have a chance to be in the gorgeous man’s arms? He couldn’t get himself to think about the matter too much, afraid that his self-deprecating brain would make sure to make him understand how someone like him could never have someone like Dean.

The raven haired man nodded slightly, showing the demon that he understood what he meant, even if not as whole. “Yes, he had a very interesting personality,” Castiel agreed, once again looking around and spotting a few pictures here and there, all with Dean in them. “Dean, where are we?” he inquired, looking back at the green-eyed.

Following his gaze, Dean smiled at one particular picture of himself and a man way taller than him. “Sorry for not telling you earlier. This is my brother’s apartment, and after I came back I just stuck with him, since I couldn’t buy a place of my own because apparently I’m dead,” he said with a low laughter.

Joining him in the slightest, Castiel smiled as well. He tried to imagine how someone could live a life where half of the world thought they were dead, and simply couldn’t find an answer. It must be hard for Dean, the blue-eyed doctor thought, even if he seemed to like his current condition, as he had called it. Realizing his smile had turned into something almost foolish – and loving? –, Castiel stood up from the couch, getting Dean’s attention.

He was about to shrug the demon’s jacket off, but staring into his eyes, Castiel swallowed, realizing a little frown worried the center of Dean’s eyebrows, as if he couldn’t understand why Castiel would do such a thing as handling his jacket back. “I should really go home now,” the smaller man said, although he thought that staying with Dean for the night wouldn’t be a bad idea at all.

“Why?” was Dean’s simple answer. At Castiel’s slight head tilt, he added, “I mean, you just got here. Stay a little longer, Sammy should be here in no time,” the demon said, and Castiel could have sworn his eyes were almost pleading. His expressive, beautiful green eyes…

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Castiel walked to the door, finally finding it in him to slide Dean’s jacket off of his arms. “I’m sorry, I’ve been up for almost twenty-four hours, and I should really take a shower,” he apologized. It was the truth, although some part of Castiel’s brain told him that he could ignore the fact if it meant staying in Dean’s presence for a while longer. Pointedly, he decided to ignore that part.

“You can take a shower here,” Dean suggested, and it didn’t take much for Castiel to notice that he had blurted it out without thinking. Upon realizing his mistake, the demon swallowed, rubbing his hand along his neck. “I have clean clothes I can lend you and I’ll go to the hospital where you work at to pick them up or something,” he said.

Castiel truly didn’t know if he were more surprised by the fact Dean didn’t correct himself, or by the fact Dean suggested them to meet again, even if he probably didn’t notice his doing so. Deciding to hold onto any little hope he had of seeing the demon again, Castiel folded his jacket neatly. “Are you sure I won’t be a bother?” the man asked, still a little uneasy that Dean might come around with his decision.

But the demon waved him off, tsking at him. “Nah, go ahead, it’s the second door to the right. I’ll bring you something to wear in a minute,” he offered with a little smile, and Castiel couldn’t begin to comprehend why Dean would be happy with his staying.

Agreeing, Castiel set off to where Dean had indicated him, all thoughts of the promotion that had him questioning himself clouded by the demon’s inebriating presence.

**-~-**

Dean didn’t actually know what he was doing. It was awkward how he seemed to be willing to tell each and every little thing about himself to Castiel without even thinking twice, and how he simply couldn’t stand the idea of the doctor leaving him after they had just met. Did he mention they had just met? Because, yeah, that made things between them a complete mess, since, apparently, Dean’s brain – or body, for that matter – didn’t seem to care about the useless fact. Especially when Castiel put on his jacket. Damn, Dean had never been that tempted to just ravish someone.

The tips of his fingers where still tingling, almost yelling at him to go after Castiel, because the idea of them being separated was just something unthinkable, even if by only a room’s distance. His heartbeat was uneven as he strolled towards his room, deciding he should get on with it and take some clothes for Castiel. The fact that he’d be wearing Dean’s clothes made it that little more difficult for him to open his wardrobe.

Realizing his hands were a little shaky as he reached for a t-shirt, Dean took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, not wanting his eyes to turn back and scare Castiel. Biting his lips, the demon noticed his clothes were way too big for the slim man – who was now _naked_ on his bathroom –, but they would have to do. After deciding for a black tee, jeans pants and a red boxer – because that would make Castiel look just irresistible –, Dean walked to the door of the bathroom, taking small breaths.

He was about to knock when a noise at the front door called his attention. Damn it, Sam was home already. Sure, he wanted his brother to meet the man who…Who what? Who he had just met? For whom his body reacted in a weird way? Who had kind of saved their lives after telling Dean that he had freaking super powers? All of that, he decided a little uneasily. He left the clothes in front of the door in case Castiel looked for them before he went back, and made his way to the living room, grinning at Sam.

“What did you do?” was his brother’s instant question. Fuck, was his smile that fake? He didn’t think so, but looking at the mirror on the room – they had them practically everywhere so that Dean would be able to control his demonic self – he realized his eyes were tinged black.

Trying to understand the sight, Dean ignored his brother and stepped closer to the mirror, raising his eyebrows at his reflection. What the fuck? No, seriously, what the fuck? He wasn’t afraid, and he hadn’t willed his eyes to turn, so why were they inked? It had never happened before, and as he stared gapingly at himself, he tilted his head in every possible way, trying to look for any signs of injuries or anything that would make him angry. After a thorough study, he found nothing.

Shaking his head and trying to will the black away without success, Dean turned to Sam, as if his brother would have an answer, but he seemed even more confused than Dean was, probably wondering why the older had decided to check himself out. “I don’t really know, I’m not doing it,” he declared.

Sam gave him bitch face number thirty-four ‘I thought you trusted me’, and shrugged, putting his suitcase on the couch and loosening his tie to get more comfortable. “Whatever. Well, I’m going to take a shower,” the younger Winchester said, already shrugging his suit off and starting to open the buttons of his shirt. Dean nodded at him, still confused because of the eyes thing.

It only struck him that Castiel was still in the bathroom when Sam yelled and closed the door with such force Dean thought it was going to break. He heard a faint yelp from the inside and blushed a little, imagining Castiel turning to get the clothes Dean would be handling to him and seeing Sam instead. And then his face wasn’t red because of embarrassment anymore, but because of inexplicable rage. What gave Sam the right to see Castiel clothe less?

Biting his tongue to stop the harsh words from coming out, Dean waited as Sam rushed towards him, confusion and anger a mixture in his always calm features. “Dean, why is there a man taking a shower in our bathroom at four in the morning?!” he stormed, waving his hands like a lunatic to the room in question.

The demon would laugh at his brother’s expression, was the situation any different. “I can explain,” Dean offered, although he didn’t seem repentant at all, if only annoyed by the fact that Sam would dare fighting with him about the blue-eyed doctor. “His name’s Castiel and he helped me run away from a hunter,” the smaller man explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Although Sam was still clearly angry, Dean could see his expression softening slightly. Well, it’d better, because Dean wasn’t about to apologize for bringing Castiel home. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

Sighing, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose like he did when he was trying to understand how Dean could be so stupid. “Does he know what you are?” he asked simply.

Looking away to avoid the question, Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Look, it’s not like I could control it, okay? I was afraid, and it happened, but it’s okay, because I didn’t actually have to tell him, since his great-grandfather was a hunter.”

A look that obviously said ‘Are you fucking nuts?!’ crossed Sam’s face at the moment, although Dean didn’t really know why. “Dean, for God’s sake! Have you really brought the great-grandson of a hunter to our apartment? Damn it, if you wanted to die you could have just drunk holy water!” the younger yelled.

Okay, wait a second, why was Sam so pissed? Hadn’t Dean just said that Castiel fucking saved him? Jesus, Sam had serious trusting problems. Without actually realizing doing it, Dean glared at his brother, what made him take a step back, since the demon’s eyes were probably still black. “He’s not about to kill me, okay? Cas isn’t a hunter, he’s a doctor, and he saved us both.”

Although still looking a little afraid, Sam stepped further again, remembering Dean was his brother and it was very unlike that he’d do anything to hurt him. “Oh yeah? And how did he do that? By pointing a knife at your neck? Or by trying to spray you with holy water?” Sam spat, and suddenly Dean found himself growling at his younger brother. How could he say those things about Castiel without even knowing him?

Willing himself back under control, Dean took a shuddering breath that only made him even angrier. Before he could continue defending Castiel’s honor, though, the bathroom door opened to reveal the raven haired man cladded on Dean’s clothes – including his jacket –. which were even looser than Dean thought they would be. Instantaneously, the demon calmed down, his anger not seeming as heavy as before, what was just awkward.

How could Castiel make Dean feel calmer after such a little time they had spent together? How could his presence make the weight on Dean’s shoulder completely vanish? The demon had no idea, but it happened anyway, and it happened so fast that he almost gasped with the force and shock of it.

Castiel looked down as he approached them, his expression blank of emotions if only a little sad. “Sam, isn’t it?” he asked, meeting their gaze and lingering that tiny bit more on Dean’s. But then again, it could’ve been only his imagination. Upon Sam’s stiff nod, Castiel continued, “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression about myself, but I swear I mean Dean no harm in the slightest. As he has probably already told you, I’m a doctor, not a hunter, and I only know about demons because of the few stories I allowed my grandfather to tell me.”

Inexplicably, Dean felt like running to Castiel and telling him it was okay, that no one was judging him or ever would, but he controlled it. So many things seemed to have no explanation around Castiel that it gave the demon a small headache. As he cracked his neck to try and help it, his eyes caught sight of the mirror and, thankfully, they were back to their normal green tone. Dean was still confused about what made them turn, but Sam’s talking made him turn back to his younger brother.

“Right, because I have all the reason in the world to trust you, just because Dean seems to be intoxicated by whatever you did to him. I’m really sorry, but I’m not as easily fooled as my brother,” Sam assured him, a mocking smile painting his lips.

A low growl started to form itself on Dean’s chest. Why the fuck was Sam being so rude? He was usually so friendly and willing to meet Dean’s friends – always complaining about how Dean have seemed to get antisocial when he came back –, but now he was doing this, scoffing at Castiel as if he had been proclaimed to be the new Hitler.

Nodding, the raven haired doctor looked towards the door and Dean saw his hands carefully holding his used clothes against his chest. A small jolt of panic ran up the demon’s spine as he realized Castiel was planning on going back home. No, he couldn’t do that!

Dean’s inner refusal to let Castiel go was of no use, though, since the man was already walking away. “I’m sorry I have caused you both so much trouble, so I’m going to leave you alone now.” Looking at Dean one last time over his shoulder, Castiel turned the knob of the main entrance door. “I’ll have someone bring your clothes back, or mail them. Thank you,” he added.

With a small smile, the blue-eyed closed the door behind himself, leaving a struck dumb Dean alone with his stupid ass brother. The demon’s mouth was hanging slightly open, as if he simply couldn’t fathom the fact that Castiel would actually leave him to go back to his home. Of course he had to do it sometime, and of course Dean would – unwillingly – let him do it, probably even walk him there, but for fuck’s sake, why so soon?

As he tried to understand how the fuck Sam could be so stupid – and selfish, for that matter –, Dean turned around to see his brother smiling smugly, as if he had done something worth of a Nobel Prize. “Finally, I thought he’d never go away,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Although Dean didn’t will them and wasn’t scared at all, he knew his gaze was dark again, since Sam stopped smiling as soon as their eyes met. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Dean asked as he strolled towards the door, opening it to follow Castiel and utterly ignoring Sam’s protests and tentative threats.

Afraid someone could pass by him, Dean put on the sunglasses he used to cover his eyes when he had to walk among people and his orbits were still stubbornly black. Castiel wasn’t in the building anymore, and Dean had no idea which direction he had taken, but they had met at the abandoned house, so probably Castiel lived close to the place, which meant Dean had to take the left.

Walking with firm, certain steps, Dean rubbed at his arms, missing his jacket, although he didn’t regret landing it to Castiel at all, if only because something tight curled in Dean’s chest to see the slim man wearing it. And fuck, he was so sexy in them! But then again, Dean was sure he’d be sexy even if he were wearing a duck costume, what brought a small smile to his lips, making him think about what kind of situation Castiel would wear such clothes.

He didn’t exactly find an answer to that, but he did spot a dark tuff of hair a few feet away from him. Knowing it could only be Castiel, the demon walked faster, his breath scattering slightly as he got closer and closer to the man he thought to be the one he was looking for. Still, when he put a hand on the guy’s shoulder and he turned around to look at Dean, his eyes were a dull brown, and not the shiny blue of Castiel’s.

Apologizing, Dean continued walking further, crossing his arms in front of his chest because of the cold air that brushed his skin, and not minding the man’s frown at his sunglasses, since he had a mission here, and he wasn’t about to forget about it just to explain that he was a demon, which meant sometimes his eyes got black, and if people saw it, they would run away from him, screaming monster or some shit like that, what would definitely catch the attention of a hunter walking nearby, because, really, as scary as it might sound, the guys just seemed to pop out of nowhere, like they had clones hidden at every corner, just waiting for Dean to walk by.

Another tuff of raven hair could be seen just slightly ahead of where Dean was, and he made sure to check the clothes before running closer. Realizing it was Castiel, the demon grinned and looked around himself to see if there were any passers before using his recently-discovered new ability and teleporting himself to Castiel’s side. “Missed me?” he asked, leaning on Castiel’s ear.

The man yelled so loudly that Dean was sure someone would think the demon was trying to rape him, if they walked into the scene. Inhaling sharply, Castiel stopped and put a hand over his chest, closing his eyes as he tried to recover his breath. Dean waited, wincing a little, since that was definitely not the reaction he was expecting.

Once breathing normally again, Castiel looked at Dean from his feet to his hair, as if trying to evaluate if he were real or not. “What are you doing here?” the smaller man demanded, voice even rougher than his normal tone, what made a shiver run through Dean’s body.

“Sorry,” the demon offered. “I just wanted to apologize for Sam’s behavior. He’s not usually like that, but since he was the one to bring me back he’s overprotective when it comes about my safety,” he said, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets and kicking a little rock by his feet.

Of course he decided to leave aside the part where that wasn’t the entire reason why he was there, if only because Castiel’s leaving had made it a little hard to breathe for Dean. The demon felt the doctor’s gaze on his face and turned his head a little to see Castiel with a confused expression, like he was trying to understand from what kind of crazy pit Dean had crawled his way out of.

Holding his gaze – as if he could look away, even if he wanted to –, the blonde waited for some kind of reaction. “Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Castiel inquired, lightly cocking his head to the side.

With a small shrug, Dean lowered them before adjusting them on the bridge of his nose. But the action only made Castiel even more confused. “What?” the doctor pressed further, like Dean had just proven himself to be completely nuts.

“My eyes are black,” he explained, although it should have been obvious. And actually it should, because he had just shown them to Castiel.

But the man simply continued to stare at him, again trying to read him. “No, they are not,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

Damn it, those things were tricky. They had never changed so fast and crazily like that before, what made the whole situation a lot creepier. Clearing his throat a little embarrassed, Dean took the sunglasses off, putting them back on his front pocket and looking at the street around them, trying to avoid the subject on how little control he had over himself.

“So, where’s your house?” he asked, trying to spot it from the distance. The abandoned house where they had first met was a block away, so Dean had been right, Castiel did live close to it, although he could have been just passing by and his own place was actually a lot farther away, what automatically made Dean think about why he had been wondering up and down the streets that late.

As if looking for some reference point, Castiel’s gaze moved to where Dean was looking at, and then he nodded, apparently recognizing something. “Four blocks down this street,” he offered, looking back at Dean.

Squeezing his eyes a little to try and see better, the demon realized he would need more information. “What building and apartment?” Dean asked, ignoring how Castiel could easily think he was trying to stalk him. And Dean would be damned again if he thought for even a second that he wouldn’t pass by it _accidently_ at least once a day.

“St. Peter’s, apartment number 374,” Castiel said, and his voice didn’t sound nearly as judging as Dean thought it would be. It was quite the opposite actually, as if he trusted Dean with whatever he was planning to do.

Smiling at the raven haired doctor, Dean took hold of Castiel’s hand, ignoring how surprised he looked, like he couldn’t even begin to think about why Dean would do such a thing. It wasn’t that horrible, okay? Jesus, just because he was a demon people thought the worst about him, and that was just plainly unfair. It’s not like he was going to go Jack Torrance and start trying to murder everybody, even if that was what demons were supposed to do.

When Castiel looked up from their joined hands and probably recognized his surroundings as his apartment, Dean had to control himself not to laugh at his expression of disbelief. “I’m getting pretty good with it, ain’t I?” He wiggled his eyebrows when Castiel’s gaze met his own once more.

The blue-eyed man nodded, the disbelief in his features turning into amusement. “Yes, you truly are,” Castiel commented, and neither of them mentioned how their hands were still being held together. “I’m sorry I don’t have much to offer, but do you want something to eat, or drink, maybe?”

Realizing Castiel was probably trying to look for a reason to pull away without hurting Dean’s feelings, the demon finally let go of the man’s hand, licking at his lips. “Some coffee would be good,” Dean said, and Castiel stood in front of him for a moment longer, like he wanted to say something, but then agreed and took off towards what Dean assumed to be the kitchen.

As a sound of movement could be heard from the room next to where Dean was standing, he tried to get himself busy, telling his brain to shut up when it told him to follow Castiel. Deciding that staying in the living room as a better idea, he evaluated the place for the first time, actually giving it a second glance. A few abstract and somehow beautifully colored paintings that went pretty well with the beige walls were hanging along the walls, not too many to be crowded, but not too little to wonder what was a lonely piece of art doing by itself. And yeah, he knew that was the gayest think he had ever thought about, thank you very much.

Pictures of a man with light brown hair and a woman with dark blonde locks were scattered throughout the bookcase, and on a portrait that was framed by a mirror, Dean realized his eyes had yet again turned. For fuck’s sake, couldn’t they stop doing that?!

“Dean, do you take –” Castiel started, but was cut off by the demon, who tried to get him back to the kitchen, not wanting the raven haired to be afraid of him.

“Don’t come here, Cas!” Dean warned, although he could as well have asked him to come as fast as he could. Castiel stopped by the demon’s side, an expression of pure concern clouding his features. Reluctantly, Dean looked at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why they’re doing that,” he said quickly.

But Castiel’s expression simply deepened and he pressed his hand to Dean’s forehead, what made the blonde shiver slightly. “Dean, do you have a fever?” the blue-eyed asked, as if he were afraid Dean was hallucinating.

Turning back to the mirror, Dean shook his head. “No, my –” He stopped, though, since his eyes were as green as ever. This thing was starting to scare him more than just a little, and he swallowed, trying to understand what he fuck was happening. “I swear they were black.”

Looking even more worried than before, Castiel started to move away. “I’m going to fetch you some medicine, okay?” the doctor said, already leaving the place.

And just like that, Dean’s eyes started to ink again, and oh shit. His body couldn’t be doing it, could it? Was that really what was happening? With his gaze glued to the mirror, Dean took a steadying breath, his heart pounding loudly on his ears. “Cas, can you come here for a sec?” the demon called, fearing for the worse.

So obviously, when Castiel came back, also did his eyes turn green. “What is it, Dean?” the man inquired, his hand wrapped around a small box that probably contained the medicine he was talking about. Unfortunately, though, Dean knew it wouldn’t help.

“It’s you,” Dean said, completely struck dumb. How…How was that possible? Castiel was just a human, how could he control which color Dean’s eyes would be by being around or away from him? He didn’t even know if that was possible!

Joining him at looking at the mirror, Castiel met Dean’s gaze, handing him the medicine. The demon took it only for good nature as the doctor moved back to the kitchen, effectively changing Dean’s orbits. “What about me?”

Dean would have answered him, had he heard the question in the first place. Only when Castiel came back to the living room with a glass of water almost empty, repeating the words while watching Dean’s green gaze, did the blonde understand that he was the one Castiel was talking to. “My eyes, you’re changing them,” he offered, his voice sounding weak.

The answer took long enough that Dean turned back to Castiel and some kind of cable must have been disconnected inside his brain, because he just stood there, gaping at Dean, waiting for him to give him answers to unspoken questions. “H-How is that possible?” Castiel decided to say after a long time.

Shaking his head, Dean turned back to the mirror. “I don’t know.”


	3. Devil in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look like an angel  
> Walk like an angel  
> Talk like an angel  
> But I got wise  
> You're the devil in disguise"
> 
> Elvis Presley - Devil in Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll have time to finish the next chapter, since I started college, but I promise I'll try to have it ready for next week! Hope you all like it!

Things were starting to get out of Castiel’s control. It was yet the first time he had seen Dean and yet it didn’t seem to matter, since, apart from the fact that the blue-eyed doctor felt a little more than attracted to the demon, Castiel’s body apparently had some kind of effect on him, what was completely irrational. Castiel was just a normal, ordinary human, how could his presence have anything inside him that would make Dean react like he did?

He had absolutely no idea, but he didn’t like it, because that was surely the reason why the demon was avoiding Castiel’s gaze, as if he were doing that on purpose. To be honest, he felt a little dejected with the action; until then they seemed to have been getting along so well! And, although Castiel wanted Dean physically, he also wanted him as a friend, if that was everything he was going to get.

So it really shouldn’t have surprised him that things went down the hill. After all, it’s not like his life was just a bed of roses just waiting for him to lie on and enjoy its pleasures. But, obviously, that was his brain talking. His body reacted completely differently, nearly begging him to stop thinking and start acting. Yeah, like Castiel would ever do something like that. Come on, Dean hadn’t told him anything that would lead him into thinking that he was for something happening between them.

Okay, maybe, for only a little moment, when the demon had appeared out of the nowhere and whispered on his ear, he thought Dean might reciprocate his want – he didn’t dare saying feelings –, but that was clearly cleared out, since Castiel was alone in his bed while Dean was God knows where, probably looking for a replacement for the man who turned out to be hunting him earlier. What about Castiel? Wasn’t he good enough for him?

Sighing, Castiel turned so that he would face his pillow, his chest against the mattress. Why was he thinking like that? He had never been one to feel attracted to the first stranger he met, especially a _demon_ stranger! Dean could be dangerous. No matter how kind and human he looked, he still was what he was, no matter how much Castiel wished circumstances were different.

But then again, what difference would it make? If Dean were human, he would still see Castiel as a friend or whatever they were after only a night of talking and slightly interacting. Of course, there was also the fact that they had somehow saved each other’s lives – in a certain way; still, things like that didn’t make people want to be together. That is, if ‘people’ excluded Castiel, since he clearly didn’t fit the profile.

Looking at his right, he saw the clock showing it was already seven in the morning. Had he really been thinking about Dean that long? Apparently, since he didn’t remember closing his eyes, even if the sleep he was suffering with when he walked back home from the hospital had completely vanished. What reminded him that it was his day off, meaning he wouldn’t have anything to keep his mind away from a certain demon.

Perhaps he should turn around and try to sleep, at least a little bit. Yeah, perhaps he should, but it was not like he was going to be able to do it by himself, without the help of medication, and, once he had none, he decided it would be better if he just swallowed his crap and stood up. His stomach was hurting a little, so he set to the kitchen, still wearing Dean’s clothes. He _had_ thought about taking them off, he swore he had, but the feeling of the soft cloth on his skin, and the faint home scent that emanated from them stopped him from doing so. The only garment he had slid off was the leather jacket, and simply because he didn’t want Dean to be cold while walking – teleporting, whatever – back to Sam’s apartment.

Sam. God damn it. What had Castiel done for Dean’s brother to hate him that badly? Sure, his great-grandfather was a hunter, but even if Castiel were as well, he wasn’t all that sure that he would ever be able to hurt Dean in anyway. That made him think about how he had a faint sensation of staring into Death’s eyes every time he looked at Dean. And the worst part was that he was completely ready to handle himself to him.

Telling himself that he was being stupid and Dean was just a – very handsome – man he had met and would probably never speak to again, Castiel strolled towards the living room, looking at the two mugs still placed on the coffee table. Their parting didn’t actually promise anything more, mainly because Dean wouldn’t even look at Castiel anymore. When the young doctor approached him to hand him his coffee, Dean had flinched and swallowed visibly before accepting with a low ‘thank you’. He was afraid, it was clear like the sun, but he simply wouldn’t allow Castiel to help him, and after he asked if there was anything he could do, Dean just looked at him with a defeated expression and shook his head, telling Castiel he should go home, which was when the raven haired handed him his jacket.

After that Castiel just finished his coffee and went to his bedroom, his brain apparently shutting down for the moment. And when it turned on again, it didn’t stop showing him various scenes of Dean, having they happened or not. A few of them had worried Castiel, the reason being because Dean wasn’t always clothed, or alone for that matter, since Castiel starred at almost every one of his new and – mostly – unwanted fantasies.

The apartment was a little close, and Castiel looked around, seeing the window open and immediately walking to it so that he could get it closed. As he was about to do it, though, he saw a figure in front of his building that seemed rather familiar. Spiky blonde hair stood in every direction and the sight confused him more than a little. Was it Dean? It seemed like, since the figure was also wearing sunglasses.

Castiel asked himself what Dean was doing there, and got to the conclusion that he was probably waiting for him. Why was he awake so early, though? Did he want to talk to Castiel? Or rather drag him to a dark corner and kill him? He knew that was absurd, but what other reason would Dean have to be downstairs and not inside his apartment?

Apparently noticing Castiel’s staring, Dean looked up, mouthing a soundless ‘can I come in?’ before nodding towards the doctor. Without thinking twice, Castiel nodded and Dean walked away, probably so that he could teleport inside. He seemed to have liked that ability a lot, since he could simply walk to the gatehouse and ask to be admitted.

“Damn, it’s too hot outside!” Castiel heard from somewhere behind him as he tried to spot Dean in the crowd.

Turning around, the raven haired man caught sight of Dean sliding his sunglasses off and placing them in his front pocket before looking back at Castiel. “Sorry for bothering you so early, but I had to ask you something,” he apologized, a sheepish smile at the corner of his lips.

Ask him something? What kind of something? Something bad? Probably, if Castiel’s luck was anything to go by. As his heart picked up speed, the doctor crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to stop Dean from noticing that he was still wearing his clothes, what would raise too awkward questions for Castiel to deal with right now.

No, right now he just wanted to understand what in God’s name Dean was doing at his apartment after only three hours of his leaving. “Anything, Dean,” Castiel said, instantly regretting it and biting his tongue to stop his unthought-of words from coming out without his former consent.

The demon looked at Castiel from head to toe, as if evaluating him, before sliding his tongue along his heart shaped lips. “I might take you to your word,” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows and letting out a low laugh.

Not finding it funny at all, Castiel just stood there, waiting for whatever it was the demon wanted to ask him. Truly, he wanted to walk the few steps that separated them and claim Dean’s mouth with his own before telling him that he had taken long enough to understand Castiel’s body little signs, but he quickly decided that wouldn’t be exactly his best idea ever. Although the part where they kissed would certainly be very pleasurable, if the earlier sliding of tongue on lips was any indication.

Realizing his infamous joke wasn’t welcomed, Dean cleared his throat. “Right, sorry. I was wondering if you worked today, because I do and I can’t actually walk around like that,” he explained, gesturing towards his eyes.

A little taken aback from the question, Castiel took a little while to understand what exactly Dean was asking him. Oh, right. His eyes were black when Castiel wasn’t around, so he couldn’t go to work without catching people’s attention.

Thinking about the possibility of walking with Dean to his job and getting to know more about him, the blue-eyed nodded a little unsure. “So you want me to go with you?” Castiel inquired, only to be sure, because there was no way he would offer it if that wasn’t what Dean wanted him to do. The young doctor had already caused him too much trouble, especially with his brother, and he didn’t want to be a bother any longer.

“Well, yeah, that was pretty much the idea,” the demon agreed, looking at Castiel and squeezing his eyes lightly. “Wait, are those my clothes?”

See, Castiel’s luck was something that truly did not exist. How could it be possible, for someone to have every single thing in their lives not fulfilled? It was really unfair, if you wanted to know Castiel’s opinion. Okay, so maybe not everything he had done was a total failure, since he had become a doctor, and even graduated with honor, and Dean was still stranding there in his living room, but that was it. Everything else had gone completely wrong for him, so he had learned not to expect things anymore.

That was the reason why simply shrugged at the question, ignoring the fact that Dean probably thought him to be some kind of lunatic who liked to wear other people’s clothes. No, not other people’s clothes, _Dean’s_ clothes. “I was too tired to change when you left,” he lied without any trace of shame. “Shall we go?”

Dean’s raising his eyebrows wasn’t exactly the most reassuring thing ever, especially as he gave Castiel yet another once-over. “You’re wearing that?” the green-eyed asked pointedly.

Oh. Of course, people who knew Dean would think they were together if he did, and that was definitely not something the demon wanted, Castiel concluded. Looking down, the raven haired tried to keep his blush away from his cheeks, clearly unsuccessfully. “Sorry, I can change if it makes you uncomfortable,” Castiel suggested in a voice a bit lower than his own, already heading to his bedroom.

A hand falling on his shoulder, though, made him stop and look up at Dean’s confused and still beautiful features. “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that, I just thought you would, I don’t know, prefer to use something of your own,” Dean explained, worrying his bottom lip between his lips and seriously, could he please stop doing that?

As Dean’s hand dropped, Castiel closed his own into fists not to reach for the demon and put it back in place. “I-I like your clothes, I guess. They are rather comfortable.” This time there was no fighting blushes, because Dean’s grin? It was the most sinful and outstanding thing Castiel had ever sin, mainly because it didn’t stay on his lips, it also reached his eyes, as if he were truly happy for the fact that Castiel enjoyed his clothes, what really made no sense, but after so many nonsense happening during such a little time with Dean, he was quickly learning not to question it.

Although Castiel thought Dean would comment on his saying, he simply offered his hand to the man. Glaring at him, Castiel kept his arms firmly pressed against his chest, knowing Dean wanted to teleport them. For God’s sake, why couldn’t that man understand that Castiel’s only wish was to spend as much of his time with him?

“Dean Winchester, you have walked to places for thirty-two years, and I won’t be the one to allow you to stop doing so only because you have recently discovered to have the ability of teleporting wherever you want to,” Castiel said, actually sounding authoritarian, even if he just wanted Dean to understand that every second they spent together was one of happiness for the blue-eyed man, no matter how much he didn’t like admitting that.

Widening his eyes since he probably didn’t expect such a reaction from Castiel, Dean raised his hands in front of his chest in mock surrender, what only made Castiel’s glaring increase and the demon’s lips to quiver with a laugh trying to be let out. Of course, there Castiel was, silently confessing he enjoyed Dean’s company, and Dean could do nothing but keep from laughing. As Castiel said, luck wasn’t something he possessed.

Letting a slight chuckle to slide past his lips, Dean shook his head. “Sorry, man, didn’t know you were worried about my getting fat or not,” the demon teased, what caused Castiel’s eyes to roll, even if a small smile painted the corners of his mouth. “But if you insist, sure, I won’t be the one to complain having more time to look at that sexy ass of yours,” Dean said with a wink.

And right then, Castiel knew that he was doomed.

**-~-**

Dean had only left Castiel’s house at all because he was afraid his eyes would decide to do some crazy shit to his brain or something like that and he would end up scaring Castiel. So he had gone back to Sam’s apartment to find his brother already sleeping. Since things were – somehow – okay with Castiel, he didn’t feel like fighting Sam anymore; in fact, he wanted to apologize for not explaining things further, but decided to leave that for the morning.

As it was, though, he didn’t glue his eyes together for even a second, and after rolling around on his bed and eventually giving up to go watch TV only to realize there was nothing good on, he decided to find some reason to go back to Castiel’s place, his black eyes reflecting on the turned off screen of the TV making him more than a little uncomfortable. He was used to them, of course, and normally he thought they were pretty cool, but at the moment he just wanted to get rid of the color, which meant staying by Castiel’s side, what was a bonus that only proved Dean’s earlier statement: he was fucking lucky.

Upon thinking about simply showing up and instantly imagining Castiel’s scream of panic after seeing him seated on his couch – or bed, where he actually wanted to be –, though, he told himself it would be better to wait outside until Castiel woke up, even if it’d probably take a long time, since he looked tired as Hell when Dean left. How long had he been awake? Apparently a lot, if the faint dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by. And didn’t the things only highlight those stupidly blue eyes?

Only a minute seemed to have passed when Castiel appeared at his window, looking directly at Dean. The demon’s mind had been wondering about innumerous excuses he could give to the man for showing up again, especially after leaving with in a rush. At the end, he decided to go with the lamest one: that he had to work. Sure, it was true, but not at all the reason why he wanted to be back, that being something he didn’t dare saying even to himself.

Everything seemed to be okay between them, even if Castiel didn’t look tired anymore; he looked exhausted. Dean almost came around with his excuse so that he could have some more rest – which he clearly needed –, but that meant saying he was there only because he wanted to see Castiel, and the answers the man could give him stopped the demon right away. It’s not like he was afraid Castiel would say he wanted to see him too, although that would also be scary, but that he’d say something like he didn’t care or that Dean could kiss his ass, because he didn’t want a monster standing around his place.

That was the first time Dean thought of himself as a monster. He wasn’t exactly sure why he used the word, but, stopping to think about it, it made sense. Even if he kept most of his feelings to himself, there were times when he truly considered hurting someone, and he didn’t even feel guilty about it. Of course he had never done it, thankfully; still, if he had those thoughts, who could guarantee that he would never do such a thing?

Looking at Castiel as they strolled down the streets towards Singer Salvage Yard with Dean leading the way, though, the demon felt disgusted with himself for thinking those things. He wasn’t exactly used to the feeling of gazing at a mirror and hating what he saw, but that was just what happened when his eyes caught a glimpse of his figure reflecting on the window of a store. His eyes were green, since Castiel was close; still, right then, it didn’t seem to make a difference.

Quickly avoiding the sight, Dean decided to focus on the young doctor by his side. He seemed so pure, innocent, as if he didn’t know what Dean could do to him, if he turned dark side. But Dean knew Castiel was certainly aware of it, since, if he knew about demons, he must know what they do. A question as to why someone who had so much in front of him, so much light and opportunities, would ever choose to do something as staying with a creature like Dean only so that he could stay away from trouble was formed into the Winchester’s mind. Perhaps he was afraid Dean would do something bad to him if he didn’t agree? Dean didn’t think so; not by the way he acted, as if he were just walking with a friend.

The thought made a strange sensation curl itself on Dean’s chest. He didn’t recognize it, like he was experiencing something completely new, but he quickly decided that he didn’t like it at all, if only because it was really uncomfortable. Twitching his nose, he decided to ignore the feeling for now. Perhaps he could ask Sam or Bobby to look for something to make it stop in one of the books they read about demons.

Shit. Sam. Dean still had to talk to him and make him accept the fact that Castiel would – hopefully – be a part of Dean’s life now. A small smile painted his lips at the idea. Having the raven haired doctor close would certainly be something Dean would enjoy, even if only as a friend, although he wouldn’t take a second to agree to be friends with benefits, if that were what he wanted. You wish, Dean, the demon told himself.

Once they passed by a diner Dean knew was close to the garage, he stopped, looking over at Castiel as the man tilted his head in question. And it wasn’t – that – adorable, okay? “You had breakfast yet?” Dean asked.

A light shaking of Castiel’s head was all Dean needed to change their path towards the diner. He had been there once or twice after work with Sam when he wasn’t working his ass off back at the company. Don’t get Dean wrong, he was happy for his brother finally getting to be the successful lawyer he always wanted to, but between being happy for Sam’s achieving his biggest wish and being happy for Sam never being art the apartment anymore, there was a quite considerable gap.

Holding the door open, Dean waited for Castiel to go inside, the smaller man instantly rubbing at his arms because of the air conditioner. The demon started taking off his jacket as he led them to a table, but Castiel’s raising his hand stopped him. There were to possibilities as to why he would do so; first, and most probable, because he didn’t want to keep using Dean’s clothes, although he did say he liked it. And second, because he didn’t want Dean to feel cold so that he could be warm. But that option was so nonsense that Dean discarded it as soon as it crossed his mind.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said as they sat down, making Dean look up from the menu he had been eyeing. “If you work here, shouldn’t you be doing something rather than decorating the menu?” he asked in all his innocence.

Cute. Castiel looked fucking cute, not even realizing how naïve he was truly being. And that was saying something, because Dean Winchester was definitely not one to go around calling people cute. But then again Castiel wasn’t ‘people’; he was Cas, the guy who had such an effect on Dean that he literally couldn’t be away from him without being consumed by fear and anger.

Without being able to stop it, Dean let out a loud laugh, turning a few heads towards them and making Castiel blush, what resulted into him looking even cuter. “I don’t work here, Cas. I’m just taking you out for breakfast,” the demon explained.

As if the words had been electric shocks, Castiel shivered visibly, looking down at the table in front of him with a light frown worrying the center of his eyebrows. Dean was about to ask if he had said something wrong – like the part where he casually and, maybe, unintentionally mentioned that he was taking him out – when the raven haired recomposed himself, nodding and reading at the menu as well, possibly to avoid Dean’s inquiring gaze.

Fuck. Only then did Dean really understand that he had implied they were out on a date. Shit, that’s why Castiel reacted that way, he didn’t want it to be a date, but also didn’t want to hurt Dean’s feelings. But that wouldn’t make sense, since he knew Dean couldn’t fall in love. Of course that was even worse, because it meant he thought the demon was probably saying something like ‘hey, I pay you breakfast and we have sex later, how does that sound?’

Before he could say something that would make the situation even worse, a waitress light brown hair approached them, a bored expression clouding her apparently pretty features. She was hot, but that was it; Dean didn’t even compelled to ask for her number or something similar, like he’d normally do, not with Castiel and his messy hair just an arm’s length away from him.

Once the woman asked them what they wanted, Dean ordered pancakes and bacon, with a beer to drink. So what if he’d to have a drink? It’s not like he was planning on getting drunk. Castiel asked for the same, but orange juice instead of the beer. The waitress went away with a heavy sigh, as if placing their orders was the most exhausting thing ever. If you asked Dean’s opinion, people in a mood like that shouldn’t even be allowed to work.

Dean turned back to Castiel to see the man staring at him, thousands of questions being held in his gaze. Like it had happened in the house the former night, Dean didn’t say anything, just stared back as if trying to answer him with just his eyes. Apparently it worked, since they stayed like that until the waitress came back with their food, saying that, if they wanted anything else, she’d be around.

Neither men answered her, but Castiel decided to start speaking with his mouth instead of his eyes. “How come you can still work?” he asked, looking genuinely curious, as if he wanted to know everything Dean would be willing to tell him.

Taking a swing of his beer because that look was just not something he was expecting, the demon cleared his throat. “Bobby, my boss, he helped Sam to find the book with the spell. Apparently he got it from a crazy friend still in college and kept it for God knows what reason.”

As Dean spoke, Castiel didn’t dare to move, like he was afraid to miss on something if he did. When the demon was finished, though, the blue-eyed man cut a slice from his pancake, analyzing it before putting the thing into his mouth and humming happily with the taste. “Is there anyone else who knows about you?” Castiel pressed further.

Watching him eat had taken Dean to an alternate dimension called ‘what else could that mouth do?’, and, as the words hit his ears, the demon had to stop for a moment before he could fully understand them. “What? Oh, no. Just Bobby, Sammy, and now you,” he said with a slight shrug, not adding the millions of hunters, since about that Castiel already knew.

They ate quietly after that, eyes meeting here and then. Dean didn’t truly understand what was happening and how he could seem to be comfortable in the silence with Castiel, or even when they stared at each other. Normally, the demon didn’t like it when people kept on eyeing him up, but with Castiel everything was different. Even that strange feeling from earlier had come back, although this time it was something he did enjoy, like it had become something good all of a sudden.

“Why were you walking by the house last night?” Dean’s mouth asked without his consent. He didn’t exactly regret the question, but it was definitely unplanned, even though it had wandered through his mind more than once.

Castiel’s eyes lifted up from his almost empty plate, his blue gaze looking for Dean’s green one, as if speaking to him without eye contact was simply unfathomable. “I was coming back home from the hospital and heard noise from the inside, so I decided to check it out,” he explained before taking the last few sips of his juice.

Humming to show his understanding, Dean finished his meal as well, watching as Castiel wiped his hands on a napkin and slid one for the demon to do it as well. “Thanks,” Dean said, eyeing the dark circles underneath the man’s eyes. “You’re working too much.”

True, Dean was absolutely no one to talk about – or give opinions on, for that matter – Castiel’s life, but if he were to be honest with himself, the blonde couldn’t say he wasn’t worried about his new…Friend, was the word he decided to use. Castiel looked like he hadn’t had any sleep in at least twenty something hours, and that was certainly not healthy, especially not for someone who had to use their minds and mental state for their work.

Raising his eyebrows, Castiel slightly leaned back against the stool, practically glaring at Dean, even if the demon couldn’t seem to understand what he said that got him so mad. “How would you know? You don’t even know me, Dean,” Castiel pointed out.

Oh, snap! The green-eyed actually winced with the statement, pressing the napkin between his hands with a little more strength than needed. Slowly, he placed the paper on his plate, clearing his throat to try and hide just how much the words affect him. But damn it, why was he affected at all? It’s not like Castiel wasn’t right. In fact, he couldn’t have said anything truer than that. And still, it didn’t seem to matter, because the feeling from the street was back, this time even stronger.

Licking at his lips, the demon avoided looking directly at Castiel, afraid of what he’d see there. “I was just…You know what? Never mind.” Better to leave things unsaid than regretting right after; that was Dean’s way of thinking, at least.

But, of course, Castiel thought completely differently. “No, I won’t ‘never mind’. I want to know why do you think that you have any right to talk about my life after knowing me for four hours, because that’s definitely not the way I’m used to interacting with people. So please, enlighten me,” the raven haired man demanded.

With his eyes as widely opened as they were, Dean’s expression was surely at least comical. Damn it, he’d never have imagined Castiel would think that it was such a big deal. For Christ’s sake, he was just worried! Obviously he wouldn’t say that to the man sitting in front of him, not as his normally warm blue gaze turned frigid, as if all his hate had suddenly decided to land on Dean for whatever reason it decided.

“Jesus, Cas, calm down, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that you look like crap, and I thought it was because you were working your ass off,” he explained the best he could with the words deciding to trip on his tongue and try to find a way back into his stomach, but stopping in the center of his throat and forming a big lump there.

And then Castiel’s expression was comical, because he probably didn’t expect Dean to be concerned about his life and looks. Yeah, Dean knew he shouldn’t, thank you very much, but it wasn’t exactly something that he could stop.

A silent ‘oh’ escaped Castiel’s lips as he apparently wrecked his brain after words. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to someone expressing any kind of preoccupation towards me,” the doctor said, biting at his bottom lip and looking down a little ashamed.

That answer opened a wide range of possibilities as to why Castiel chose those words precisely, since he clearly had enough time to think about them. As for Dean himself, although he didn’t know, he was eager to find out, only managing not to actually ask it because Castiel might think he was crossing the line. Not that there was a line explicitly drawn between them, but it was always there, Dean just needed to look for the right signs.

Waving Castiel off, the demon smiled at him. “Don’t worry about that, I’m kind of familiar with the feeling, you know?” Shit, why didn’t he know how to keep his mouth shut around that man, for fuck’s sake?! Trying to avoid the subject, Dean pointed with his head towards Castiel’s empty plate. “You ready to go?”

It took Castiel a little more of staring before he nodded, already standing up. Dean realized then that the blue-eyed liked to look at him while he was thinking, and he also noticed that not always his thoughts were directed to the demon, what took him to wonder what he thought about so much, since Castiel’s most beloved activity seemed to be staring at Dean. He didn’t question it, though, deciding to leave it for a next breakfast. That if there was ever going to be one, he told himself, trying not to expect too much.

The two blocks to the garage were walked in silence, as if none of the men dared to mention any part of their conversation. It hadn’t been exactly the most revealing encounter ever, but Dean did get to know a little more about Castiel. Like how he seemed to be insecure, or how he wasn’t used to dealing with people, even if he worked with it, what was more than completely ironical.

Although their silence was certainly awkward to any outsider, if you asked about it to Dean, at least, he’d say it was actually comfortable. As if they knew how to communicate with each other without having to use words for that. Sure, it was a little different from what Dean was used to, which was using all of his charm to seduce his current ‘victim’, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. Intimate, that’s what it was. The most intimate interaction Dean had ever had – and would probably ever have – after coming back from the pit. And the fact that Castiel was a part of it only made it better for the demon.

When they reached the garage, Dean quickly caught sight of Bobby and decided it would be better to just explain what Castiel was doing there at all. “Follow me,” he said to the blue-eyed man by his side as he strolled towards his boss and father figure. “Hey, Bobby!” Dean greeted with a grin.

Raising his gaze from the car he was currently working on, Bobby looked at Dean, smiling at the demon before furrowing his brows a little at Castiel, who was currently almost hidden behind Dean. “Morning, son. Who’s your boyfriend?” the old man asked pointedly.

Shit. Castiel flinched from somewhere to his right, having taken a few steps further as Bobby judged him, probably wondering if he really knew he was standing right next to a someone who could kill him in a heartbeat. “Cas, uh, Cas isn’t my boyfriend, Bobby. He’s just a friend,” the blonde explained, throwing a look at the mechanic that clearly read ‘if you say a word more about this, you’re dead’.

“Cas?” Bobby asked, raising his eyebrows before shrugging. “Ah, well. Nice to meet you, kid. Is there anything I can help you with?” he added belatedly, his thoughts apparently lost either back to the blue Honda he was working on, or at what the Hell was Castiel doing there.

“It’s actually Castiel,” the doctor said, offering Bobby his hand. After a quick inspection, the mechanic wiped his own on his pants and shook Castiel’s. “And no, thank you, I’m just here to help Dean,” he explained further, what only got Bobby to squeeze his eyes.

Before Castiel could say something like being Dean’s companion, the demon decided it was time to intervene. “Anyway, we’re just going to be around the place.” With that, the old man’s eyes met Dean’s again, telling him something like ‘you’re heading down a dangerous path’, so the blonde decided it would be better to explain. Sighing a little, he looked at Castiel. “Care to show him?”

Without any words, Castiel shrugged and entered the house in the center of the large garage, Bobby following every step of his with his gaze. Making sure it still worked like that, Dean looked at a car’s window, seeing his eyes as black as before. He looked back to Bobby as Castiel came back, and again his orbits were green. “I’m not doing it,” the demon explained when the old mechanic looked at him with a question in his eyes.

As realization dawned on Bobby, Castiel stood by Dean’s side once more, their bodies so close that the blonde could actually feel the doctor’s heat beside him. “You’re trying to tell me that this kid can change your eyes just by being in the place or not?” Bobby asked with disbelief, running a hand across his face when both Dean and Castiel nodded. Shaking his head and looking back at the house, Bobby groaned in frustration. “Guess it’s time to look for new books inside the house. You kids few free to do whatever you’re here to do,” he finished before entering the place.

The words echoed in Dean’s brain, and for a moment he allowed his mind to wonder to other things they could be there to do. Like inside a car. Or on top of its trunk. Or wherever Castiel preferred, truly. As long as they got to do it, Dean would be the happiest man – demon – alive. But of course, things weren’t like that, and therefore the green-eyed simply walked to the car he had been working the day before.

Hearing Castiel’s footsteps slightly behind him, Dean said from above his shoulder, “I’m just gonna finish this one and then we can go have lunch or something like that. There’s a tree right there, and I can push the car towards it, if you don’t want to be in the sun,” the demon suggested, pointing at the afore mentioned tree.

Castiel’s eyes followed his hand and he nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “That would be very much appreciated, thank you,” the doctor said, already heading towards the warm breeze that shook the tree’s leafs.

Strolling towards the car, Dean wondered just what he’d do when Castiel would have to go back to his job. It was something the green-eyed had been thinking about since his realized the effect the man had on him, because it wasn’t like he could just walk around with black eyes wherever he wanted.

Still, when he turned around and saw Castiel smiling at the wind that tried to raise his – Dean’s, actually – shirt, he decided he could think about that later.


End file.
